villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Principal McVicker
Principal McVicker (better known as Mr. McVicker, McVicker or McDicker by Beavis and Butt-head) is the overweight, middle-aged, bald principal of high school and the main antagonist of the animated series Beavis and Butt-head, and a minor antagonist in Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. He was voiced by Mike Judge, along with many other characters in the show, including the title characters. Biography Arguably, he is Beavis and Butt-head's arch-nemesis. McVicker is shakey and hates the two. At times, he becomes so shakey and upset, that he has to take pills or drink alcohol to calm himself down. The duo has unintentionally ruined McVicker's life and drove him to the edge of insanity in Breakdown. Many episodes begin with Beavis and Butt-head in his office. McVicker is known for constantly trembling and stuttering out of anxiety over Beavis and Butt-head, their antics, and his inevitably futile attempts to punish them. McVicker wore glasses and a suit. It is also revealed that he had a family. In the season 7 finale, upon hearing the news of Beavis and Butt-head's "deaths", he stopped trembling and stuttering for the first time. He celebrated their 'deaths' by putting on the "Ricky Martin's Cup of Life". When they showed up to their own memorial services, very much alive, he suffered a heart attack. However, he survived that heart attack as shown after the series was revived after thirteen years of cancellation. Appearance McVicker is an overweight middle-aged man who used to have dark hair, but afterwards, he became bald. He has blue eyes that he often widens due to his trembling fits. He wears a black business suit with a green tie and glasses. Gallery Beavis and Butt-head McVicker.jpg|McVicker telling Beavis and Butt-head about school suspensions. PrincipalMcVicker.png Trivia *It is unknown what Principal McVicker's first name is. *Despite being labelled as an antagonist, one must understand that McVicker became what he was due to Beavis and Butt-head's antics and stupidity and thus, he has lead a difficult life. *He was inspired by a band teacher that Mike Judge knew in the 7th grade. He has stated that he trembled and "always smelled like alcohol". *McVicker never seemed to notice that Beavis and Butt-head are attendants/cooks at Burger World or what they do with the food and appliances there, as seen in the episode, Customers Suck. *When sufficiently angry, McVicker shows his impressive strength by picking up Beavis and Butt-head by the neck and choking them as seen in "Breakdown". *He is similar to Benson from Regular Show, Squidward from SpongeBob SquarePants, Lenny from Fanboy And Chum Chum, Edward from Camp Lazlo, and Mr. Robinson from The Amazing World Of Gumball, as all six characters have anger problems and often antagonize the protagonists of their respective shows. However, none of these characters are true antagonists, except McVicker, as they have shown sympathy for the protagonists multiple times. They are just annoyed by the protagonists' dimwitted behavior. *He is of Scottish descent. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Addicts Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Disciplinarians Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nemesis Category:Video Game Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Perverts